Avatar: Modern Times and Loving Minds
by Kataang4Evah
Summary: Takes place in Modern Day, Our World. And lucky for them, an Academy! NO PARENTS! Takes place probably 7th grade. KATAANG and other pairings. R&R! I may suck at summaries, but I have candy! CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

…Avatar: Modern Times and Loving Minds…

Chapter One…Airhead

You know how on the first day of boarding school, every treats you like crap and you only got a few friends coming with you? Yeah. That's how it was for a certain boy with an arrow on his head.

"-Yeah Arrowhead! That's what you get when ya' stand up to us!" The bully jeered in Aang's face. A few guys stood next to the bully, and walked away with him. Aang picked up his back-pack and flipped the bully off when his back was turned. He slung the bag over his back and began walking to the door. He looked down at his ripped shoes and muttered a few swears. He walked out the door and rounded the corner to his dorm. He was still looking down and-BAM! He fell on the paved walkway along with the person he just walked into. "I'm really sorry! Let me help you with that…Katara?"

"Hey! What happened to you?! You look awful!" Katara said in a motherly tone. Aang smiled at the opportunity to flirt came along.

"And you're beautiful. Now that we've pointed out the obvious, I thought that you weren't coming!" Katara giggled and helped her friend up.

"Well, I explained a few things to my dad, begged, and promised I wouldn't be out of my room by 10:00. So what happened to you?" Aang explained the whole situation about the bully, and Katara gasped. "You should tell Principal Ozai!"

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to be a snitch on the first day. Just a little pain won't hurt that bad!" Aang chuckled. "Anyway, I've had worst than this. Once fell out of a tree and broke my arm."

"Hope it didn't hurt that much…_Aangy_!" That's not what she usually what she called him, but every few times she did call him...every since they met…

10 YEARS AGO…

"Now Aang. Don't wander too far from the others!" Gyatso said to the two-year-old Aang. Aang let his eyes wander around the public park and looked at a few of the other Air Nomad orphans.

"Katara, don't wander too far away from us! And please stay close to your brother!" Hakoda said to the two-and-a-half-year-old Katara. Katara nodded and began wandering away from Hakoda and her mother…and of course her brother, Sokka, who happen to be playing with one of the Water-Tribe boys. Aang walked around, sloppily, towards the trees. Katara also walked sloppily towards the trees. They both collided with each other and smiled.

"Hewo! I'm Aang! What you name?" Aang said. Katara smiled.

"I'm Katara! Wanna pway tag?" Aang nodded. "You it!" Katara laughed and picked herself up. She started running away from him, and Aang ran after her. "You can't tatch me! You can't tatch-Umph!" Katara tripped, and turned over to her back.

"Wook out!" Aang tripped and fell on top of her and they both started laughing. "I guess you it!" Just then, he was quickly pushed off someone else. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Aang hollered as he rolled down the hill.

"Stay away from my sister you freak!" Sokka yelled. Katara glared at him. "Katara are you alright?"

"Daddy!!!!!" Katara cried. Hakoda rushed over to the two sibling now fighting and yelling at each other. "Daddy! Sokka pushed my new fwiend down da hill!" Katara pointed at Aang, who had just rolled himself into the rose bush.

"Sokka! You know better than that!" Hakoda grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him away from Katara. "Go play tag with your other friends!" Sokka rushed off to his friends while Katara rushed to the rose bush. Katara heard whimpering and wails from the center of the bush. She found Aang in the middle with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Aangy, are you okay?" Aang shook his head.

"I got a boo-boo by that stupid pricker! And it hurts so bad! I want Gyatso!" Aang wailed. Katara hugged him and rubbed his arm. "It hurts so bad Katawa! It hurts weal bad!"

"Don't wolly Aangy! It'll be awight!" Katara said cheerfully. She kissed his bleeding finger. "All bettah! Wet's go!" They stood up and walked out of the rose bush. Aang stopped crying once they reached the top of the hill.

"Bye-bye Katawa!"

"Bye-bye Aangy!"

END FLASHBACK…

"Aang! Come back to earth! Aang!" Katara snapped her fingers. Aang came back to reality, and smiled. "So do you want to come my room or not?" Aang nodded. "Then follow me Airhead!" They walked side-by-side to the Water Dorm. The dorm was huge, filled with people.

"This is your dorm?! Mine is like One-Hundredth of this!" Aang whispered. Katara smiled and nodded. She fished a key out of her pocket and put it in the slot to one of the doors. The door opened with a 'click' and it felt like paradise to Aang. "THIS is your room?! This is like-"

"Yeah I know it's big. It's just that my dad knows a few people who work here so me and Sokka got this room…" The room had a Mac Laptop, a TV, a radio, an iPod charger, and two twin-sized beds. "…And so here we are!"

"What I wouldn't give to have this room! I guess you have an iPod!" Katara nodded.

"Wanna listen?" Aang couldn't nod any faster. She walked over to the iPod Charger and unplugged it. She stuck one earphone in his ear and the other in hers. The music started to play softly.

"…She loves you, Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!..." Katara blushed and quickly changed the song. "…Accidentally in Looooove, Accidentally in Love… " She blushed harder and changed the song again. "It's love, It's love that's Bigger than Us! It's love, It's love, that's Bigger than Us!..." Katara quickly turned off the iPod entirely and put it under her pillow. Aang was sort of blushing, and Katara was blushing furiously.

"May-be I should go…See you tomorrow!" Aang backed up to the doorway and shut it.

"You idiot! You idiot!" Katara picked up a pillow and slammed it in her face. "You just ruined another chance with Aang!" She screamed, muffled by her pillow.

THE NEXT DAY…

The alarm clock began to ring in Aang's room. His hand darted out from the covers and hit the 'Snooze' button. He poked out his head out from under the covers and read the clock.

"8:20?! Class starts in 10 minutes!" Aang hopped out of his bed and grabbed his clothes. He slipped on his pants and pulled his shirt on. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He took his razor and started shaving off the little bristles of hair on his head. He ran out the door and checked his watch. 8:25. He ran faster towards the school. He reached the classroom with only 20 seconds to spare. He sat down next to Katara, panting.

"Nice move Airhead! You were almost late!" Katara whispered. Aang barely smiled and sighed. A white haired, bearded man walked into the classroom and stood in front of the class.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to talk about the Grand Canyon," Professor Roku began. "Now, the Grand Canyon was created by…"

ONE HOUR AND ONE LESSON LATER…

"Aang! I need to show you something!" Katara said. Aang followed the girl outside the school building. They went under the bleachers and sat down on the grass. "Look over there!" Katara pointed over to were the Emos and the Goths hung out. Zuko, with his odd, red birthmark on his left cheek hung out with the other emos. Mai, with her interest in very sharp things hung out with the other goths. "Look at Mai and Zuko! They're looking at each other! Wouldn't they make a cute couple?"

"I know two people who would make a better couple," Aang muttered looking at her. "Well, I have to admit, an Emo and a Goth would make an okay couple." If the world doesn't end.

"Well, know that we've had our daily dose of spying, let's go hurry to gym!" Katara whispered. Katara grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the Recreational Hall. The hall was large with huge lights and scoreboard. Other kids sat on the indoor bleachers and chatted with each other. The nerds with the nerds, the rich kids with the rich kids, the punks with the punks, and the skater dudes with the skater dudes.

"Yo Aang! Come over here!" Sokka hollered. Aang walked over to Sokka sitting on the top bleachers. "Yeah, why do you keep hanging out with my sister? When I got to our room and Katara kept muttering about messing up something with you."

"We just hung out a little, nothing big. We just listened to a few songs…Which happened to have something to do with love…and then I left." Sokka frowned.

"Just stay away from my sister, and nothing bad is going to happen to you," Sokka threatened. Aang backed away and knocked into Katara. They both fell to the floor on top of each other. Every eye in the room turned to them…until they turned to the gym doors, which had just opened. Azula. And of course, her gang. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai, who they had just spied on. Ty Lee was the head of the gymnastics team, and Azula was just pure evil. You know the gothic story about Mai.

"Hey look. It's the Water Peasant and the Airhead Orphan. I always knew they would be touching each other in a few days." The entire gym was filled with laughter. Taunting laughter.

"Shut up you spoiled brat!" Katara yelled back without thinking. Everyone gasped and then began to snicker. Azula smirked.

"Do you really think I care if I'm insulted by an ugly little whelp of fat that makes her boyfriend look like a wimp by standing up for him?" Azula snickered. Katara bit her lip hard to hold back tears. She just simply walked off to the bathroom. Luckily, it was a Unisex bathroom with only stalls so Aang hurried after her.

"Katara! Are you okay? Katara? You're not letting stupid Azula's words get to you. I mean, you're not fat, not ugly, and you don't make me look like a wimp! You're beautiful, you're skinny, and you're my best friend. Katara?" He looked around with no one to be found. One stall burst open and Katara hugged Aang. She buried her head in his shoulder, her tears rolling off her cheeks onto his shirt. She sniffled and buried her head harder into his shoulder.

"Never go away Airhead. You're the only thing that made me come here!" Katara yelped.

"I love you."

"What was that?" Katara asked. She smiled and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Nothing. But just remember, I'll never leave you…Well maybe in about 80 years." The two held each other tight in the Unisex Bathroom, for what seem like hours.


	2. Chapter 2

…Avatar: Modern Times and Loving Minds…

Chapter Two…Pressure

Aang and Katara left the bathroom stall, without realizing they had been there for an entire hour. The class had just left. They walked out the gym, side-by-side I might add, towards the Art Center at the other side of the campus.

"Isn't it odd that all our classes are the same? The only time we're apart is after classes," Katara pointed out.

"We can change that." Katara giggled. "Why do you make it seem like a bad thing? Best friends should hang out together."

"I know, but we're the only two people who have the same class, so isn't it a little odd?" Aang weakly nodded. "Do you think that someone made it that way?"

"**No one but the writer**," I said. Aang quickly looked up in the air, where my voice came from.

"Maybe someone who's an asshole!" He yelled into the sky. "Anyway, maybe it's just fate telling us to be more than friends." He hoped with all his heart she would agree.

"Yeah. You're right. We should be more than friends…" YES! "…Best friends." Damn it all! "Enough chat, let's hurry to art!" Katara grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the Art Center. The center was shaped like a wave with large windows all across the curved building.

"Alright class. Today, we're going to do Paint Darts. If you don't know what that is, I suggest you put on these smocks!" Professor Bumi snorted. The other students picked up some smocks on the hanging hooks and some goggles. "Okay. Now this is what you do!" He threw a dart at one of the balloons on the large white canvas, and paint splattered all over the place. Everyone was okay, except Bumi who was covered in paint. "Don't worry, it washes off." The second he let them throw the darts, paint filled the room. Trust me, while trying to spy on them, I almost went blind. Aang popped one orange balloon, and the paint spelled out an 'A'. Katara did the same with a blue one near it that made a 'K'. They both threw one dart at a red balloon in between that made a heart. The part of the canvas spelled 'A Heart K'. They both blushed while Sokka stared at the canvas. He threw two darts at black balloons, making a black 'X' over the (True) statement. An hour past "Okay, let's see what we've done so far." Everyone looked at the canvas but most of them looked at Aang and Katara's 'statement'. All of them that did look at it started chanting,

"AANG LIKES KATARA! AANG LIKES KATARA!" They cheered. Aang turned completely red, even his blue arrow tattoo turned purple. "AANG LIKES KATARA!"

"I DO NOT! We're only friends!" Aang hollered. Everyone who jeered at him rolled their eyes.

"Okay, that's enough teasing," Bumi said patting Aang's shoulder. 'He likes her' he mouthed. Everyone snickered. "Alright, class dismissed." Everyone hurried out the Art Center to the huge cafeteria next door. Aang suddenly disappeared on his way to the cafeteria, while Katara met up with someone else.

"Oh hey Toph! I didn't know you were here," Katara said.

"Yeah, yeah, long story involving crying, mercy, and begging. So, have you hooked up with Aang yet?" Katara blushed.

"I don't like like Aang." Toph's expression didn't change at all. Even her piercing greenish-white eyes. Everyone thought she was blind; she just had whiter eyes than usual.

"I'm not blind, and not an idiot. Have you hooked up with him or not." Katara sighed and shook her head. "Come on, it's not that hard to walk up to him, and tell him you love him!" Katara covered her mouth.

"The only reason I didn't yet is 'cause of Pressure! And don't say that too loud! I don't know where Aang could be and-"

"Katara come on! They're running out of pizza!" Aang hollered about 40 feet away. Toph frowned and motioned her to go.

"Call you later. Coming Aang!" She hurried off to where Aang was standing and opened the cafeteria doors. Everyone was enjoying their cheese pizzas and enjoying throwing away their Broccoli Surprise. They took their trays and got on line. Nobody was around, so they quickly head to the pizza plates. Only one piece of pizza left.

"You take it, I'm not that hungry," Aang insisted. His stomach growled loudly. "Okay, I'm a little hungry. But still, take it."

"Aw Aang, that's so adorable." She kissed him on the cheek. "But seriously, take the pizza slice, NOW."

"No, no, no. I'm not taking it. You take it!" he chuckled, still blushing from the peck.

"I'll take it!" Sokka hollered. He ran past Aang and Katara and took the slice. They angrily 'hey'ed him and sighed. They each took a Broccoli Surprise and sat on the empty table. She eyed it for a moment. It was moving. Aang was eating it like it was nothing.

"Aang, maybe I should have taken that slice," Katara softly said as she gagged. "How can you eat that? It's crawling off your plate!" Aang quickly stabbed the moving lunch and turned to her.

"It's not as bad as breakfast at the Air Dorm! Well, at least where the 'No Orphan Left Behind' kids stay. The food is moving AND breathing. You burp every ten minutes with it still breathing in your stomach!" Aang laughed and continued eating the broccoli. "Speaking of food, what do you guys eat for dinner?"

"Caviar." Aang's eyes widened. "Just kidding. We just have some hamburgers or something like that. You?"

"Leftover breakfast. And for the next breakfast, we have those leftovers! And then finally, we have apples. Apples with worms inside them." Katara could taste her breakfast again.

"Why don't you just come over for the weekend? I'm sure that Sokka wouldn't mind at all. Do you have any sleeping bags?" Aang shook his head. "Never mind, I'll just move over a little on my bed." Aang suddenly blushed. Toph walked up to the two staring at each other.

"So, ya' hook up with-" Katara quickly glared at her. "Oh, um…Never mind. Let me just talk to Aang for a moment." Toph grabbed Aang's collar and pulled him to the corner of the cafeteria. She hit him on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"For not hooking up with Katara!" Aang blush even harder. "You've been crushing on her for a long time now, and you still haven't even told her!" He clamped his hand over her mouth. She pulled it away. "What is this, put your dirty hands on Toph's open mouth day?!"

"The only reason I didn't yet is 'cause of Pressure!" Déjà vu. "If it makes you happy, I'm trying to do it ever day!" Aang softly yelled. Meanwhile…Katara was talking with her brother.

"No! Aang is not sleeping over! He can come over because I feel bad for him, but he CANNOT stay over!" Sokka boomed quietly. Katara started to make 'The Face'. "No! I'm not falling for-" The Bambi eyes and the quivering lip got better, and she started to whimper. "Ugh. Okay fine. But only for one night." She didn't stop. "Until Sunday." Nothing. "Fine! Until Monday!" Katara smiled and hugged her brother. Sokka sighed and left the cafeteria.

"That's not good enough! If you've been crushing on somebody for a few years, I would tell her!"

"What about you crushing on Sokka?" Toph punched him hard in the arm. "What? You do!"

"I do not! The only reason I hugged him in Kindergarten was to get his colored pencils!" Toph hollered with a little red on her cheeks. "Katara likes you back! What's so hard about it, or are you a wimp?"

"K-Katara likes me? R-Really?" She only replied with a Duh. "M-Maybe I'll try to."

"Hey guys! What you talking 'bout?" Katara said intruding on the conversation.

"Um…Nothing. Oh will you look at the time? It's almost time for Health with Ms. Yang-Chen! Let's go Katara!" Aang insisted. He slightly smiled and hurried Katara out of the cafeteria.

"Aang, class starts in 30 Minutes. What are we going to do until then?" Katara asked. "Never mind. Why don't you give me a tour?" Aang's eyes widened.

"But you know where all the classes are. You were there at homeroom."

"Sokka took me there. Other than that, I've been following you 'cause we have the same classes," Katara sighed. "So I hear that we've got a lake or something?" Aang nodded. "Then let's go see it!" Aang softly took her hand and showed her to the large lake in the center of the campus.

"Lake Laogai. Like it?" Aang asked pointing his arm at the Chinese-style wooden bridge in the middle. Katara's eyes widened and she smiled hugely. She ran to the bridge and started looking down at the water. "Koi fish. Imported straight from Hong-Kong," Aang said as he caught up with her. Her blue eyes stared down at the black and white koi, oh how beautiful she was. His grey eyes looked into her. NOW DAMN IT NOW! KISS HER NOW! Aang moved closer and shut his eyes. He moved his mouth towards her and then…she turned her back to him, not knowing what he was trying to do. He fell over and landed on the wood with a thud. He picked himself up and dusted himself off. Katara was already on the other side following the two koi fish circling each other.

"Either those fish like each others butt, or they just like playing tag," Katara laughed. Aang laughed, even though Knock-Knock jokes were funnier. Aang quickly looked at his watch. 1:20.

"Maybe we should get to class. It's not that I'd rather be at class, it's just that we have 10 minutes to run to the other side of campus!" Aang pointed out. Katara's ears perked up.

"Okay. I guess we should go. Though can we come back her please?" Aang sighed. "_Please_?" Aang sighed again and nodded. She smiled and hugged him.

"Let's go! We're losing time!" Aang took her hand again and pulled her to the main school building. They hurried to the Health class and sat down, empty chairs all around.

"Good morning class. As you can see, you two are the only two here," Ms. Yang-Chen said. They looked around. Only they were there. "If you're wondering why you are, most people chose not to take health, because they thought they are healthy and knew everything about Sexual Education and most of the people that chose are sick. So let's begin…"

Oh god. This is going to be weird, Aang thought. He slumped down in his chair.

Whatever you do, don't look at Aang. Don't look at Aang…Especially his crotch. For the love of all things pure, do not look at his crotch. Katara slightly tilted her head at Aang, with an easy glimpse of him.

ONE AND A HALF AWKWARD HOURS LATER…

"…Okay then. Class is over," Ms. Yang-Chen finished. Both their eyes were wide, and their cheeks a mixture of crimson red, and puke green. Mental Note: Always talk about health, never Sex Ed. Oh my, I think they're brain dead! Aang snapped out of the disgusted trance. He shook Katara's shoulder and broke her trance.

"Katara, come on. We should go back to our dorms. Katara?" Katara got out of her chair and followed Aang like a child does to a mother. The second his feet touched the paved walkway outside, something jolted through his head.

"Katara. I have to tell you something." Katara looked over at him, hope filled in her eyes. "I think…I think…I-" He felt his heart beating and sweat trickle down his brow. "I love y-Youtube! Yeah…Youtube." Katara frowned and started walking faster than him. Damn Pressure! Okay, tonight you tell her, or you give up forever.

"Hurry up Airhead! Don't just stand their thinking about stuff!" Katara called about 50 yards away. Aang ran after her, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Tonight. You're going to tell her tonight. No matter how much Pressure is on your back. Tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

…Avatar: Modern Times and Loving Minds…

Chapter Three…The Sleepover Part One

_Knock, Knock. Knock, Knock_. Aang knocked on the Water Dorm door another time, and it opened. In the doorway stood Katara, dressed in her blue pajamas. She smiled.

"Come on in. It's about time you got here." Aang walked into the room. It still looked the same as yesterday, just a few pillows in front of the TV.

"So where's Sokka?" She told him he was in the bathroom. He sniffed the air and smiled. "Do I smell popcorn?" She nodded and pointed at a popcorn bowl next to the pillows.

"I got us a few movies to watch tonight. I also got us some games we could play, if you want to," She said. "You have your pajamas?" Aang nodded and shook the backpack.

"So is your boyfriend here yet?!" Sokka hollered from the bathroom.

"Yeah…And he's my_ friend_ not my _boyfriend_!" Katara hollered back. Aang chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the TV Remote. "Just get into your pajamas and help me pick out a movie." Aang darted for the closet, but Katara grabbed his shoulder. "You can change in here, it's not like I've seen I haven't seen you in your underwear." Aang's cheeks turned bright red and shrugged. He grabbed the waist line of his shirt and slid it off. He put his backpack on the floor and unzipped it. He took out a yellow pajama shirt and slid it on. He pulled off his pants from his legs. Oh my god he's hot! He took out another pair of orange pants and put it on. He crammed the clothes in the backpack and looked up.

"Why are staring at my legs?" Aang asked blushing hard. She stuttered with words like 'What' and 'You're' and of course 'Hot'. "Nevermind. Just tell me the movies you got."

"Some crappy romance movies I'm sure. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to watch some GOOD movies," Sokka said emerging from the bathroom. A horrible odor filled the room, a mixture of deodorant and pee. He grabbed the laptop from the desk and laid on his bed. "Now don't you two make-out or whatever the hell it is you two do!" They ignored the crap Sokka said and sat down on the pillows laid down before the TV.

"Why don't we watch this?" Aang took a video cassette that was rammed behind a TV and a safe. In big red letters in the top of the cassette, was the title, 'The Omen'. Katara almost shrieked when she saw that. "What? I've seen the old version before. If you get scared we can just stop the movie." Aang pushed the cassette in the slot and it started. 30 minutes passed, and nothing really scary had happened. But the second the nurse hanged her for Damien, Katara shrieked and buried her head in Aang's shoulder.

"Aang, next time at least give me a 'Heads up'!" She whispered. The more the movie went on, Katara dug her head deeper into his shoulder. Aang could practically feel where here hair sprouted out on her head. It took an hour for her to stop it.

"You were scared weren't you?" Aang smiled. "You were scared, you were scared!" Katara slammed a handful of popcorn in his face. The mixture of salt and butter-flavoring burned his large-grey eyes.

"Shut up Airhead! You were probably scared when you first saw it!" Aang's mouth formed a smirk.

"Actually, this was the first time I saw it. I just wanted to see you get scared." Katara frowned and shoved his head. "You look so cute when you're scared." Katara pinned him to the ground and grabbed a pillow.

"You better shut up if you want your face the way it is!" Katara laughed. Aang persisted in taunting her, and she always hit him in the face with the pillow.

"Now it's my turn!" Aang flipped her over on her pack. He pinned her legs with his and her arms with his hands. He took one moment to look at the position they were in. He blushed furiously knowing that he was _kneeling_ on top of her. She was still laughing, trying to get away. He gulped and got off her.

"What's wrong with you? Afraid to hit a girl with a pillow?" Katara taunted. Aang didn't move, nor speak, just panted. "Whatever Airhead, just watch some TV. I'm sure you'll feel good enough to hit me in the head with a pillow." Aang nodded sheepishly, and turned on the TV.

"On-Ly-Five-More-Days-Till-Sea-Son-Three!" The TV said as he flipped through the channels.

"Eh. You got anything more than TV channels that come with Cable?" Aang asked. Katara looked at him, and then blinked. "What? That's what I usually watch."

"So you practically watch static? Boy, your head really is full of Air," She laughed. "No if you don't mind, I need to take a shower. Don't you even think about coming into the bathroom!" She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. The door slightly opened, light leaking out into the room. Aang heard clothes fall on the floor, and then water gushing down. Aang swallowed every ounce of innocence he had left, and crept towards the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked looking up from the laptop. Aang felt his heart pump blood like it was kangaroo…what? You never heard that expression?

"I…I was just going to…" Aang stuttered. Sokka smirked.

"You were trying to look at my sister weren't you?" Aang started to say something, but then hung his head in shame. "Eh screw it. Do whatever you want to," Sokka laughed. "Just don't get caught!" He turned back to the laptop. Aang got down to the floor and kept crawling towards the door. He put his head towards the door and looked through the crack with one eye. Her back was turned to him, and water was pouring down her back. He could feel hundreds off sensations filling his body; His blood pressure rising, his heart rate was increasing by ten-fold, blood was gushing out his nose, drool was coming out of his mouth, and a very pleasurable sensation in his groin. He took his head away from the door, and walked back to the pillows pinching his nose and keeping his head back. "I'm guessing you enjoyed it." Even after five minutes, his nose was still gushing out blood. Katara twisted the knob of the bathroom and entered the bedroom. She was wearing her pajamas again, just hair a little wet.

"What's wrong with you?" Katara asked noticing the bloody nose. Aang lied and said it was natural. "Whatever Airhead, come and help me get the games from the-" Katara began.

"Aang tried to look at you when you were taking your shower. Honest to God," Sokka said aloud. Katara's eyes widened angrily and turned her head to Aang. "You're a dead man Aang."

"What? What?! WHAT?! YOU THINK CAN DO THAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!" Katara boomed wrapping her hands around Aang's neck. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aang faces started turning red, then blue, then purple.

"I…Hate…You!" Aang choked out at Sokka. "Katara…Let…Me…Explain…Please!" Katara let go of his neck and frowned.

"You have twenty seconds!"

"I didn't want to really but male extinct took over and I couldn't help it! I swear on my soul that I'll never do it again and I'll do anything you want till you forgive me! Just don't kill me!" His hands were clamped together above his head. He looked up at her with his big grey eyes.

"Okay fine."

"You will?! Oh thank God!" He hugged her hard. Katara rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't say we were cool! As you said, you owe me. You're going to pay for doing that!" Katara laughed.

"So…Um, what do I have to do?"

"Only three things. One; You have to carry my books for a month. Two; You have to do whatever I say for three days. And third; you have to…Let your hair grow out!" Katara said. Aang looked at her, and then blinked.

"What was that third thing?"

"You heard me right. You have to stop shaving your head and let your hair grow out." Aang was about to protest, but she kept talking. "Or I could have one of the things telling me just how many i arrows /i you have." He instantly shut his mouth.

"Fine. But I'm only keeping it for a week." She mouthed the word 'arrow'. "Fine a month!" She started examining his blue arrows on his hands, feet, head, and possibly- his- "FINE! 3 Months! But I'm never doing it again!" She smirked and held her head up proudly. He pushed her with one hand and sighed.

"Just remember; if you do it again, I won't let go of your neck!" Katara sat holding up a fist. "Oh yeah, one more thing: I'm going to call you 'Pervert' for a month!" Aang groaned again. "And remind me to never take a shower when your around! And to never-" He snapped.

"I GET THE GOD DAMNED POINT! YEAH, I MADE A PERVERTED MISTAKE AND I'LL REGRET IT! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT I HAVE TO GROW MY HAIR, BE CALLED PERVERT BY MY BEST FRIEND, CARRY YOUR HEAVY BOOKS ALONG WITH MY OWN, DO WHATEVER YOU SAY, AND BE QUESTIONED IF HAVE AN ARROW TATTOO ON MY-" Aang stopped talking noticing Katara was trembling, and her eyes were teary. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Look I'm really sorry I just had so much anger and you kept pushing it and pushing it and I just couldn't hold it in! I'm really sorry and please don't cry! Please don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!" She defended, with a slight laugh in her voice. "And I shouldn't be that angry. I mean, you are only twelve-"

"But you're a few months older than me-"

"Let me finish. –And I'm not surprised that you're curious-"

"I'm not curious! I just made a mistake! That's it!" Aang yelped. Katara rolled her eyes, and then rubbed then hard. "What and you haven't?"

"Not one like yours!" Katara giggled. Aang smiled and grabbed a pillow. He whacked her hard in the head with it. "What was that for?!"

"You said I would be in good mood to hit in you with a pillow. And now I am!" He hit her again with the pillow just a little softer. She took another pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Oh so we're having a pillow fight are we?!" Katara laughed, right before she was hit by a pillow. She hit him in the head, and they constantly hit eachother again and again.

Okay, after the pillow fight, I tell her. If she doesn't like me back, I hang myself, Aang thought as his head was poked with free-falling feathers.

Okay, after the pillow fight, I tell him. If he doesn't like me back, I hang myself, Katara thought. After some thirty minutes, they tired out and fell to the floor, right next to eachother.

"So, do I still have to do all that stuff?" Aang asked sheepishly. He picked himself up, and the helped her up.

"No. But you have to do one thing for me." Aang groaned. "Just answer this question." She took in a deep breathe and started to say something.

"No, I don't have an arrow on my-"

"It's not that! It's…it's…Do you um…like me?" Katara asked. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"Yeah! I like you! Why do you think we're best friends?" Aang chuckled.

"I mean _like_ like me?" Aang blushed and started choking on his own words.

"Well-uh-I-maybe-um-I-think-um-uh-maybe-that-maybe-" He stuttered on the last word. "-Yes." Katara's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I mean no! Wait I mean…Ugh. Yes. I do like you…" Aang hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like me back." Katara tilted his head to her face, which was smiling.

"Wanna bet?" She leaned in closer to kiss him, and their lips quickly met. He retracted from the kiss and looked at her blankly. "You okay?" She smirked. "Usually a guy should be happy when someone kisses him." Aang started rubbing his arm and staring off in other directions.

"I-I am. It's just that…um…I-I just didn't think that-that would be your reaction," Aang stammered. She noticed his cheeks were completely red, along with the rest of his face. On odd thought crept into his mind, and he smiled. "I thought this would be it!" He took her by the waist and kissed her again. Katara put her arms over her shoulder and moved herself closer to him. They stood there, still kissing, standing in the bedroom, in their pajamas, and with Sokka staring at them angrily. When they finally stopped kissing, he pretended to be asleep.

"Come on. It's time for bed," Katara said happily. They both walked over to the bed.

"After you," Aang chuckled, slightly bowing his head. She smiled and crawled on the bed, leaving half of it for Aang. He followed, with his head where her neck was. "Good night," he breathed. It sent shivers down her spine. She could feel a wonderful feeling in the pit of her stomach. They cuddled up with eachother, and fell asleep. Sokka took this opportunity and slid out of bed. He pulled out a Sharpe marker and smiled evilly.

Should I really do this? He is still my friend…No! I should! I told him to get away from my baby sister! It will wash off anyway! He turned Aang's head towards him, and did the evil business using the Sharpe!

**What will happen to Aang and Katara? What is Sokka doing? When will Missy get her pony…Wait, wrong story…To be continued… **


	4. Chapter 4

…Avatar: Modern Times and Loving Minds…

Chapter Four…The Sleepover Part Two

"_Wanna__ bet?" She leaned in close to kiss him, and everything faded to black._

"_Like she really feels the same way as you do. Hah! You love her, it was probably just a pity kiss," a voice laughed. The words stabbed through his heart like swords. "You love her, and she only likes you. Get over it! What would she like about you anyway? You're a weird, unsocial, unattractive, orphan. You're pathetic and worth_** _nothing to her_**." Those final words were searing pain, and forced him to wake up. 

"What the hell was that about? Aang thought. He looked to the side to the sleeping girl next to him. Oh yeah, I kissed her and it turned out she liked me back! But why'd it lead to that dream?

"_No reason. I just like to watch you squirm_," I hissed. Aang ignored the voice from nowhere and headed towards the bathroom. He walked through the open doorway and shut the door with his foot. "_Now brush your teeth like the little puppet you are_." A sudden impulse forced him to take his toothbrush and blah, blah, blah…brushing teeth details, aw hell let's skip to the part where- His mouth was wide open, along with his eyes. He staring at the mirror, specifically his forehead and his arrow tattoo.

"Aang? Are you in the bathroom? You better hurry, because I need to change!" Katara moaned from the bedroom. He fiercely swore in his mind and started rubbing his forehead. Footsteps echoed in his ears, and he just started rubbing harder. "What are you doing in there anyway?" Katara stepped through the doorway, slumped over and droopy-eyed. "What's with you?"

"Uh…Nothing! Just um…washing my head?" Aang lied covering his forehead. She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. She stared at it hard, and started cracking up. "Fine! Laugh it up!" On his arrow tattoo in big black letters read 'I'm with Stupid' and below the tip of the tattoo read 'Insert brain here'. She stopped laughing…after about thirteen minutes and grabbed a wet cloth.

"Keep rubbing this on your forehead until it goes away, if it goes away at least. And until then…" She pushed him out of the bathroom, slamming it behind him. Then some locks were used, and something like nails and boards. Hmm…makes you wonder. Anyway, after the towel was wrapped around his forehead like a Headband he felt a slight tug against his collar. He turned around seeing Sokka, pulling on his collar, with an angry face.

"Umm…hey?" Aang stammered. Sokka's eyes were full of hate, and disgust. "What'd I do?"

"I'll teach you to kiss my little sister!" Sokka snapped. He balled his fingers into a fist and thrust it at him. "Hold still you little-"

"Wait! Sokka, it's not what you think!" Aang yelped dodging another fist.

"You're going down lover boy!"

"She kissed me…then I kissed her, but I couldn't help it! Don't rearrange my face!"

"Doesn't matter! I was told to protect my sister from anything, and that includes you!" Sokka snapped, sending another fist at him. "Next time, think about the current arrangement of your face before you kiss Katara!"

Note to self: Make sure Sokka is a mile radius away when you choose to kiss her, He thought dodging another fist. "Sokka, I swear! I will never kiss your sister again!" Liar. "Stay out of this!" Sokka stopped, and then smirked.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time." Sokka instantly grabbed his collar and muttered, "But if you EVER kiss my sister again, your lips aren't the only thing I'm going to tear off!" Aang gulped, and nodded quietly. "By the way, the marker will wash off in a few days."

"Wait, you did this?! But you just threatened to-"

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Sokka asked.

"N-No sir. I-I'll ignore it," He stuttered. Sokka smiled, and pushed him against the wall. "B-But it was probably a pity kiss, and s-she was just trying to make me feel better." Sokka processed the untrue words, and hatched an evil plan. "S-She probably was lying…"

"She does like you, but what she really likes in a man is…um…uh…dominance. She likes it when the guy acts like he's in charge." Hope that naive sucker believes it, Katara hates dominant people…especially me.

"R-Really? Wow…Then she must love you!" Sokka sarcastically smiled and nodded. The bathroom door opened up, and Katara came back into room, blah blah blah, Aang tries to flirt 'dominantly', Katara giggles, yadda yadda yadda, Aang flirts again, says something inappropriate, Katara slaps him, and walks outside. Yeah, let's take it from there… "What the hell?! You said Katara would like that, not slap me!" Sokka was still laughing, and finally stopped after three (Or was it thirty?) minutes.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! You're the one who believed me!" He chuckled. His face straightened flattened out. "Now seriously, if you ever think about kissing, or even flirting, I will kill you!" Sokka shoved him against wall again. Sokka laughed again, and left slamming the door hard behind him.

Make that two mile radius. He changed blah, blah, blah, walks out to find Katara, finds her eating breakfast at breakfast table in middle of dorm. Okay, let's stop there! "What are ya' eating?"

"Uh…Waffles. And you ask me this why?" Katara asked swallowing another waffle.

"No reason. So, about last night…Was that real, or had I fallen asleep?" Katara smiled, and stood up. She leaned in close, so their faces were only millimeters away.

"Do you want me to prove it again?" Suddenly, pairs of eyes from down the table looked at them, grins on their faces, along with one very angry set of eyes. Though some of the eyes were staring at the wet cloth for a headband Aang was wearing.

"Okay…So it wasn't a dream?" Aang said rubbing the back of his neck, and trying to hide his red cheeks. Katara smiled again, and nodded. "So you really do like me?!" The eyes staring at them tensed, especially the angry ones.

"Well…when…um…like…you…" The two continued to stammer and stammer…and stammer…

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" A certain blond yelled out.

"Yeah, can we talk about this someplace else?" Aang laughed. Everyone else whined, especially the blond one. They left the huge room, leaving the whining 'fans' behind. Oddly, the end of the hallway was where they stopped. "So you were saying?" Katara attempted a smile, but it failed.

"Aang, I promise I like you as a best friend, but 'like' is little strong..." Aang's heart sank down to his stomach. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Still doesn't mean I don't." He blushed, and walked off. He passed by the table, then the dorms, and then the door…

"WOOHOO!" Aang hollered at the sky. "She likes me, she likes me, she really, really likes me. And she means it, she means it, she really, really, means it." As he did his little happy, dance, four (See! Four! I don't repeat everything! I'm not crazy!) eyes looked down at him from a window.

"I don't see what you hate about Aang. He seems like a nice kid!" Zuko whispered to Sokka (Yes, they're sort of friends…).

"Yeah, why wouldn't I like a guy who's in love with my sister, doesn't know how to stay away from her, and has practically SLEPT with her?!" Sokka hollered. Zuko cleaned the spit out of his ear, and smirked.

"Well when you put it that way, he does seem like a little jerk. So what do you want me to do anyway?"

"Oh come on. Your sister's friend Ty Lee or something, is the main gossip central of the whole campus. Just spread some rumors that Aang has some crush on that new girl…On-Ji!" Sokka clamped his hands and started rubbing them together. Zuko left the room, questioning his friendship with Sokka.

EIGHT-(or was it nine…yeah nine) NINE HOURS LATER…

Somehow, the entire campus had heard the rumor (Except Aang and Katara) and some actually believed it…including On-Ji. Luckily, the two were far away from the gossip central, relaxing and talking. They were sitting on a bench, both leaning on the metal handrails, staring off into the distant night.

"Have you ever wondered where snails came from?" Aang asked randomly.

"No, not really. You?"

"Me neither. Is it just me, or is a Saturday boring?"

"It's just you Airhead," Katara chuckled. She sat up and stared at Aang. He had already taken off the wet cloth, and the graffiti had disappeared. "We've been here for what of five hours, is there anything you want to do? It's more fun to pop balloons with darts…Hey, wanna go pop balloons with darts?"

"Sure, it beats this," Aang stood up, brushing off the dust that had collected on his shirt. "Just wondering, you ever feel like someone's watching you and recording everything you say and do, only to post it on the internet as a 'Fan-Fiction'?" I quickly jotted down everything they said and did, and I am now writing this…

"Not really, but I've been finding multiple microphones and recorders in the bushes," Katara answered, flicking away a microphone fly. They started to walk to the Water Dorm, and close to the gossip central. People close by starting snickering at them, and whispering jokes to one another. "Probably some new rumor going around. Gossip here is really strong, and it's hard to stop." The fake light illuminated the cement path, leaving everything besides the path dark. "It's getting late, maybe we should hurry up." Okay, this is the boring part, blah, blah, blah, yes. Let's stop off when they got to Katara's room…Sokka was no where in sight, and the clock said '7:30 PM'.

"Katara, you said it was getting late. It's not even 8:00!"

"I know…I just wanted to get here before Sokka gets here! So we can do this…"

Sokka arrived from who knows where, feeling like everything was going his way…Until he saw a pile of shirts and pants laying on the floor…next to a bed…with two lumps under its covers…

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" He hollered. "YOUR BOTH GOING TO DIE WHEN I TELL DAD THAT YOU TWO ARE-" He ripped the sheets off of the bed. "-Pillows…" He turned around and right in front of his face were two 'Scream' masks. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He jumped onto his bed and curled up in a ball. The 'Screams' started laughing their heads off…literally, revealing a certain arrow and hair loopies.

"Oh my god you should've seen your face!" Aang laughed out. "You were all like 'Oh my god I'm going to die'!" Sokka looked up, his eyes turning bloodshot, and stood up.

"I wasn't scared! I was just…startled by the timing!" Katara smirked reaching behind a lamp.

"Really? Then I'm sure that you wouldn't mind us putting a video of you being 'Startled' on YouTube?" Katara pulled out a video camera and reached for the computer. "I wonder what everybody will think when they see you 'Startled'. I wonder what all the girls would think…I wonder what SUKI would think…" Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Okay fine! I was scared! I'll do whatever you want if you don't put it up on YouTube!" Sokka muttered. Katara and Aang smirked, giving each other a high-five. "What do you want?"

"First, we want you to clean our lockers one a week for the next two months," Katara started.

"Second, we want you to stop threatening me about hanging out with Katara.

"And third…You have to let me and Aang kiss whenever we want to."

"WHAT?!?!" Sokka and Aang yelped in unison.

"You heard me right! I should be able to kiss my boyfriend whenever I want!" Katara smirked. Katara left the two confused boys laughing and smiling.

"I learned two things…One, girls are weird!" Aang's face turned lovey-dovey. "Your sister is hot when she negotiates stuff…" Sokka punched him hard in the head and threw himself on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

…Avatar: Modern Times and Loving Minds…

Chapter Five…The Sleepover Part Three

'Fooooooooooood…Me want foooooooooooooooood…Wake up so we may eat!' 'Pipe down stomach! Trying to have a dream about Katara here!' 'Oh come on, you've been have dreams about her for hours! Just let Aang have some food and I'll stop whining.' 'Ugh, fine. But I still which scientists could find a way to remove the stomach!' 'Well they can't yet! So until then, up yours!' Aang had the sudden urge to eat cereal…and lots of it. He opened his eyes to eyes staring at him.

"Good, you're awake. Took you long enough," Katara whispered. She leant over him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"H-H-How long have you been watching me sleep?" Aang asked attempting hiding his blushing cheeks.

"About thirty minutes. By the way, we should go get breakfast soon, so get dressed." Katara pushed herself off of him, and put her hand out for him to grab it. Aang grabbed her hand, still shaking from her kissing him, and pulled himself off of her bed.

"C-Can you just look away?" Aang asked sheepishly. Katara smirked, and turned around facing the windows. He grabbed his backpack, which was leaning against the wall. He quickly changed before Katara turned around. "N-Now can we get some Breakfast?"

"Of course! Just do me one little favor," Katara said moving towards Aang, specifically his face.

"What's that?" Their faces were only millimeters apart when he asked.

"Don't tell Sokka." Their lips connected, sharing a soft yet passionate kiss. All of their emotions fled out of their bodies…well mainly Katara's because she's the one who actually who-aw screw it! Let's just get back to the romantic scene! The kiss lasted either several minutes, or several hours. It's impossible to tell when-(Oh look a squirrel! Look at the little squirrelly! You're such a cute fellow-Hey, what are you doing with those nuts? What are you doing?! Stop throwing them at me! You're going to make me faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall! After I treated my wounds, and killed the little demon squirrel, I resumed my post in the tree outside Katara's room.) They broke apart after a few minutes (AFTER I KILLED THE DEMON SQUIRREL!), both of their cheeks flaming red.

"W-What was that for?" Aang asked scratching the back of his neck.

"For being Aang," she breathed out on his face. "No let's get some breakfast okay?" She walked out the door, leaving her boyfriend alone and confused. He followed her, brainless as a zombie.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Why were they outside near the gossip central? I don't know! I don't stalk-uh…I mean write about them all the time! People began to snicker and point at the two, both not even knowing why they were snickering.

"Typical. That Air boy's cheating on her. Can't wait to see how that ends up as," One gossiper muttered to her friend.

"Yeah, maybe Katara will end up that Zuko guy," Her friend replied. (It took me a few seconds after that to learn that poison darts are the most silent way to kill people.)

"Aang, why don't we go to Lake Laogai again? You did _promise_ we would go back!" Katara said out of nowhere.

"Okay! It's not like anything there could completely change oh let's say, the plot of an entire fan-fiction series!" (He knows…) The two walked to the small lake, and instead of last time they were there, others were gathered. Most were couples, some just 'friends', and one blonde kid interviewing other kids. "So what did you have in mind what we would do here?"

"I don't really know! Something'll happen in the next few sec-" Onji showed up right next to Aang like out of nowhere. "Nevermind."

"Hey Aang! So how you doing?!" Onji asked with almost all the courage someone could have.

"Uh, fine. Why?"

"I was just wondering that…Maybe you and I could go out some time!" She blurted out. Aang smiled, while Katara frowned.

"Sure, why not. Maybe around 7 PM?" Aang answered. Onji nodded, smiling of course, and frolicked off like the little school girl she was (Damn I need more similes!). Aang glanced at Katara, whose face was boiling red. "What's wrong?"

"You do know that you now have a _date_ with Onji?" Katara choked out. Aang smirked and raised one of his eyebrows.

"No. It's just hanging out for fun. Are you, shall I say, jealous?" Aang chuckled. Katara bit her lip hard and glared at him.

"I am not! Just saying! And that I hope you have fun!" Katara yelped. Aang chuckled again and patted her shoulder.

"Aw, look at my girlfriend. All grown up and becoming one of the jealous types," Aang said, patronizing her with delight. "Don't worry; I'll have time for my special wittle girl." She groaned and rolled her eyes. People began to stare, and then snicker…like always. Except that blonde guy…he just wrote all this stuff in a notebook.

"Quit it, people are watching us," Katara muttered. "And probably making jokes and rumors." Did they look at my notebook?! Anyway, rumors were spreading. Rumors that said Aang was cheating on both Onji and Katara, and that there was a third girlfriend.

AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT…

"Did you hear; Aang is going on a date with Onji, and Katara knows! Maybe there'll be a huge fight! And maybe Aang and Katara will break up!" A random gossiper said. (The poison-dart makers got rich that day.)

BACK TO MIKE AND BRIAN'S CHARACTERS…

"They're not making rumors! They're probably starting rumors about who will be Jet's weekly girlfriend, and what day of the week they'll break up. Trust me Katara, I know about this school like the back of my hand!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." But if you're wrong, you die, she thought. Minutes passed, the two just standing at the edge of the lake, embracing the beauty of nature. Other people passed, ignoring those beauties. "Wow Aang. I can't believe how beautiful nature is when you stare at it for thirty minutes!"

"It is isn't it? Everything is beautiful once you stare at it. Even Frankenstein's Monster would look beautiful after thirty minutes. Then again, everybody would run screaming in terror before they have that chance." Katara laughed softly, ignoring the fact that the 'joke' wasn't funny. "Eh, it wasn't funny." (What is this?! Read Jack's notebook and then screw up the fanfic day?!)

"Now that we've been standing here for over thirty minutes, can we please go do something? Like an activity?" Aang blushed.

"L-Like what kind of activity?"

"I mean go to the campus lounge…What were you thinking of?" Katara said looking puzzled.

"N-Nothing. Let's just go. So what do you think will be there?"

"I'm not sure. But everywhere we go, something happens that affects us later on. Like coming here, you now have a date with Onji who's a-"

"I thought you said you weren't jealous!"

"-I mean something else will happen that'll probably have some impact on future instances!" Katara finished. "Ah, here we are, the Lounge…" They were outside a one-story structure with a hundreds of windows along the walls. (I know what you're thinking; WHAT THE FRICK?! I'm lazy and am in a hurry, deal with it.)

"WHAT THE FRICK?!" Aang hollered noticing that they had 'magically' appeared at the building. "But we didn't move at-" Katara ignored it, and pulled him through the large glass double-door.

"Quit reacting, the writer is lazy. Besides that, we should have fun before something interrupts us!" Katara chuckled. The lounge had a SEA of tables, most of them taken up by groups (Cliques? Is that another name for it?). Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai sat at one table, surrounded by desperate, desperate, desperate, desperate, desperate, desperate guys…and Zuko sat with them. At another table, Sokka sat alone mumbling to himself. The two walked to the table and sat next to him.

"What are you doing? I'm an Eighth Grader, you're Seventh Graders, and I don't want to hang out with you two in the first place," Sokka whispered quickly. The two looked at eachother and smirked. Oh nice going Sokka, now they're just going to stay! He screamed in his head. "Okay, what do you want now?" They didn't move. "Money? Advice? Affection? Emotion?"

"Emotion? You actually _have_ emotions?" Aang asked sarcastically.

"Watch it lover boy, or you'll get a mouth full of fist," Sokka barked. "Seriously,** please** go away! Just tell me what you want!" Katara just stared at him with a smirk across her face.

"I'm not looking for anything; I just want to hang out with you…Though I could use a little favor…" Sokka rolled his eyes. Katara leaned in towards Sokka and whispered, "Aang's got a date with Onji, and what I want you to do is stall her by any means necessary."

"Okay, fine. But one question; maybe he happens to have a CRUSH on Onji, then what do you do?" Sokka asked slyly.

"And that's why Aang kissed me two nights ago. Just do it!" Katara whispered. And with that she got out of her seat, pulling Aang up with her, and walked over to the other section of the Lounge (Did I mention that there's another section filled with mini-stores? Ehehehehe…).

"What was that about?" Aang asked.

"Um…Brother-Sister thing…Anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, something tells me that something will interrupt us before we even st-" Aang started.

"Aang! There you are!" Toph shouted from one of the stores. "Get over here; I need to tell you something!"

"-And there it is. Hold on…" Aang ran over to Toph who was glaring at him with her very, i very /i light green eyes. "What?"

"You have a DATE with Onji, that's what!" She punched him hard in the arm. She completely ignored his yelp of pain and kept talking. "That's worst possible thing a new boyfriend, especially Katara's, could do!"

"One; OW! Two; It's not a date! We're just going to hang out!" Aang yelped rubbing his arm. "I don't even see what the big deal is. Katara knows that I like her, and so does everybody else!"

"Well…most people think you're cheating on Katara for Onji, and that's why you agreed on the date!" Toph pointed out. "And that Katara's going to break up with you and start dating Zuko." Toph then smirked at the new mouth-gaped Aang. "But now that you've agreed to go 'Hang Out' with Onji, you just shot yourself in foot." Aang's face didn't change, and lurched off out of the store. "Hope you have a good date!" Toph snickered.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"You're a fucking bitch, Toph." Aang whined.**_ (Heheheh xD :P oh look! Squirrel! :D) Toph proceeded to start sweating furiously. "Oh, fuck! It is hot in here." Toph then took of her shirt to expose her padded purple push up bra. "whoops! I guess I did it again ;D" Aang started literally drooling. "What the fuck is going on over here!" Katara said as she bounded over, and realized Toph had taken off her pants as well and was now giving Aang a full on lap dance. Aang looked up at Katara. "Sorry baby, this girl is the one for me- Oooohhhh-" Toph was stroking Aangs crotch softly with her long skinny fingers. (Squirrel was watching! Stop it squirrel! xD -_-)

"_Oh baby you get that dick in there, oh get it wet as a fuckin porpoise." _I said to them. "WHAT THE FRICK?" Aang said as he looked around. Katara had gone away, as she did not intend to stick around as Aang blew his slimy load all over Toph's head and told her erotically that she was a dirty dirty slut.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU TWAT PRICK MOTHERFUCKING CUNT ASSHOLE BASTARD?" **_Katara hollered loudly as she bashed Aang across the head with a chair. His temporal bone clearly dislodged as his bald as fuck head started spewing red steaming liquids (such as blood and plasma xD) like a fucking fire hose.

Katara ran away cause dat bitch was about to be arrested for killin a bitch and she wasn't down widdat. Toph found her and was like "was sup with you you a crazy bitch!" and Katara was like "yo toph get off my shit you're a friggin whore WHAT THE FRICKKK! DONT BLOW MINE MALE SUITOR YON HARLOT!" Katara wondered what the ghastly stench of shit and cum was, as she looked at the now fucking slutty Toph and realized that she had shit herself and now spaghetti, shit, and loads and loads of thick white cum were leaking from her ass crack. Her thong had gotten far lodged inside as well.

"gherbler berrrr blub blub" Aang said, as his brains leaked a skew of it's liquid and brain sludge.

Sokka came running over. "FUCK YEAH MOTHER FUCKERS!" he announced proudly as he ripped off his shirt, and began to massage his nipples. "Good going Katara! I hated that little prick. Secretly I stroked his twat in the middle of the night- I couldn't help it… I was full of the horrid manly desires." He grabbed Katara by her prominent hip bones, and pulled her thick waste and firm ass over to his body. He held her warm body against his- he could feel her supple breasts against his bare chest. He kissed her full lips passionately as he snaked one hand down her stomach to her crotch- "I'm proud of you, sis. You finally stood up to that son of a bitch."

Sokka then in one swift motion unbuttoned Katara's pants… a zebra striped thong. That one had been Sokka's christmas present to her. He spun Katara around, one hand on her lower back and one grabbing her firm upper thigh. He threw her onto the lunch table and began to passionately fuck the shit out of her. She moaned "Oh Sokka, ohhh sokka." Sokka remained silent as he exited briefly, and turned her around. Sokka inserted his thick willy into her tight, wet butthole. He grabbed her slightly moist hair with one hand and reached around to feel the warmth of her thick breast with the other. He then was more passionate than he had ever been. He pulled her hair as hard as possible and he held her throat closed. "Sokka- Don't- DON'T STOP, OHHH, DON'T STOP!" Katara choked as they promiscuously had the sex of dominance. "This was never so amazing with Aang…." Katara whispered in between chokes.

Toph was propped against a wall along with the now dead Aang. Now struck with rigamortis, she lightly massaged her clitorous as she tried to ride Aang's dead weenus… at about 9 inches hard, Toph simultaneously moaned along with Katara. "OH AANG, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SO SEXY AS A DEAD AANG…"

Onji smugly watched the Necrophelia and the Incest quickly unveil into a sexy, passionate scene of longing and lust as Sokka grunted with all his manliness, and streamed thick white cum onto the face of Katara. "YES, DADDY, DON'T STOP! TASTES LIKE VICTORY," she hollered as her eyes burned with the salty sting of semen. Toph's spine arched backwards as she screamed "AANG, OH AANG." Onji walked over with the intention of stopping the couples- until she realized her shirt was unbuttoned, and her new super-extreme-push-up bra made her look insanely sexy. In the lowered light of the caf, she dripped with sweat and moisture as she stripped down to simply her lace thong and bra, and joined Katara and Sokka. Sokka had thought he had finished but he had not; he swiftly tied each of Katara's limbs to the cafeteria table and rendered her unable to move as he penetrated her in as many places as he could. Onji sexily slinked over to the situation and lowered herself onto Katara's face. The threesome played out for about 7 hours until all 3 people lay on the floor, hair sticky with cum and skin slimy from vaginal moisture. Aang's dead body in rigamortis lay struck as Toph desperately tried to justify what she had done, which was she had gotten his brain slop so far up her vaginal canal that it burned to breathe.

"DON'T STOP FUCKING ME, YOU DIRTY SLUT! KATARA. DRINK MY CUM, DRINK IT YOU FUCKING WHORE-" Sokka screamed, as he shot up from bed. His covers were stuck together with his love juice, and his willy was hard. He was drenched in sweat. "WHAT?" Katara shot up from bed. Aang was curled up against her, one arm lazily draped over her sexy, curvy frame. "I had a horrible dream, Katara. It's okay though, no need to worry." "what the fuck is going on? What did you say about cum?" Aang asked, slightly alarmed. "I didn't say anything. It was a dream, I told you already."

Sokka angrily went back to sleep. The writer was an adorable awkward person who would in the future marry Aria Lee.. the previous writer at least. The current writer was just an all around bad person with too much sexual frustration and anger issues. The writer was lazy. Fast forward to the next morning.

Katara was in the shower. Aang was still asleep in Katara's bed, he was sleeping in his boxers and nothing else. Sokka came over and sat on the bed. He placed one hand about half way up Aang's thigh.. he could feel the bump of Aang JR. " So, Aang. How have you been feeling lately," Sokka purred softly in Aang's ear. "Stressed out at all?" Aang could feel the tickle of Sokka's breath against his ear.

"Um.. A little bit, I suppose, yeah." Aang was a bit confused, but disoriented due to his being half asleep at the time. " I bet I could help you out with that. You know it's a stressful job, trying to handle Katara… Sometimes, you need a bit of a break. Would you like that?" The sun began to break over the clouds, and the room was streamed with a dim light. An oil lamp provided the only direct light source. "Sure, whatever." Aang mumbled. He was dreaming of squirrels and really fucked up fanfic writers sitting up at 3am writing promiscuous erotica.

Sokka ran his fingers up and down the prominent abdomen of Aang, and kissed down to his pelvis.

"Aang, do you ever feel like you need.. a release?"

At the same time, Katara faced the shower wall. She rung out her hair, as suds and hot water streamed out and down the arch of her breast. The bathroom was a double conjoining bathroom with the room on the other side- Toph's room. Sokka's nightmare was quickly becoming in twisted form. Katara heard Toph's low smokey voice right behind her. Toph slowly brushed a piece of wet hair over Katara's shoulder blade. She kissed Katara's neck as Katara closed her eyes and reached down to touch herself softly. Toph came all the way into the shower and faced Katara, looking up at her from her hazy green eyes.

"Katara… do you ever feel like you need.. a release?"

All was fucked up and nothing hurt.

Chapter Six.. The Aftermath!

So it was the morning after what had happened in the cafeteria, and Katara and Aang finally knew of their feelings for each other. Some things had happened involving Toft and Sokka, but everybody knew it was a brief thing that really didn't mean anything at all. It was Friday and they had no class today. Katara opened her eyes to see sun streaming through the window and Aang's breath tickled her neck as he curled in a ball against her back, as he usually did. Katara turned around to look at his face while he slept.. For the first time in years, he actually wasn't blushing deep red.

"Katara… it's 10:30. I know you're up, but wake Aang." Sokka said from his bed.. he had his laptop in his lap, as he'd been up for a while now. "Aang.. Aang wake up, let's go to breakfast!" Katara whispered to Aang. As he blinked his eyes open she realized.. shit! morning breath! She brushed her teeth, and they got dressed and ready to go for the first time ever as boyfriend and girlfriend, with absolutely no complications. For now, at least…!

They held hands as they walked to the cafe, with Sokka behind them rolling his eyes. Sokka was older than Katara by 3 years, so he was 15. He smoked a casual cigarette as they walked.. he still wasn't legal to smoke, but it was what the cool kids did. Zuko did it, too.

Omz! Speaking of Zuko, around right now he came walking down the street, going in the opposite direction of Katara, Aang, and Sokka. He glared and Sokka as Sokka flicked his cigarette butt in his face.

"What the fuck YOU looking at, Sock-o? You and your gay ass faux hawk!" Zuko started spatting at Sokka as Sokka crossed his arms and said "At least I've got a clear complexion, bitch! And also you're calling MY hair gay? You've got a fucking ponytail! Save your shit for someone else, lardo"

"Well at least my mother's alive!"

Katara stepped in. "Both of you guys, just chill out. Seriously. Stop it! Sokka!" Sokka pushed Katara away and lunged after Zuko. He started punching Zuko in the nose as hard as he could, as blood started streaming out.

LATER THAT DAY.


End file.
